


No One Looks Up Anymore (Stop Looking Up For Heaven)

by StarsWithHiddenFires



Series: A Fake and Counterfeit Mask [2]
Category: Bastille (Band), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Gen, I can't summarize, based on the song Glory by Bastille, basically this references almost all the songs in Wild World I'm not sorry, but also trying to not think, but there are so many song references woowowow, but yeah good ol' josh thanks for letting me use you for my story ahah, i could list them all but that list would probably be longer than the fic itself, i suppose it deserves that tag, it's a mess, josh thinking thinking thinking, slight venting, strange descriptions again, twenty one pilots - Freeform, weird formatting sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsWithHiddenFires/pseuds/StarsWithHiddenFires
Summary: The airplanes are a thing of false hope and glory(there's no looking up for heaven)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sepiapages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiapages/gifts).



> what is formatting  
> idk what this is  
> (that's a lie, it's a Mess)  
> \--title is from Glory by Bastille and March to the Sea by tøp--  
> also there are so many so manY references i'm cryING (I said i was laughing at first but that's a lie crying is more true)  
> (legitimately, so many references and so many bands)  
> In other words Wild World is the Best Album Of This Year, thankyouverymuch
> 
> and yeah yO Sepia this is for you, thank you for letting me rant and such about Bastille and Dan Smith and tøp :')

He lied there, transfixed by the stars.  He thought perhaps he once had a friend with him when he was in the middle of the road 

(tall-lanky-bony-angles, darknight-with-stars, geometric shapes-angles-bands)

(perfect complement for his solid-muscles-rounded edges, brightlight-with-fire, abstract swirls-colors-stars)

(they had passed a bottle back and forth, laughing and lying on the curb as though it was a pillow fit for royalty)

(but it was a hazyfoggysmoke whisp of memory)

(this possible memory of a friend hadn’t told him to stop looking up for planes and heaven like others)

( ~~mom dad teachers world~~ )

                (but had lied with him and they had stared at the stars twinklingshining and the cloud wisps glidingstretching across the sky and the planes passingsoaring above)

(he was his anchor that was sung all the timeallthetime and cut through the statichatepain noise that wandered into his mine and saved him from being lost at sea with all of him lost)

( ~~t’s were crossed i's dotted by his friend)~~

                but the ghost of a memory was long gone, like everyone.

Like the planes above.  They would flyflyfly away but never stopped to rescue him to dangle a line down to sweep him awayawaYA W A Y

                they soared above the clouds, above the cities, above the people

(like him he just wanted to  f l y  please take him away he wants to be  G O N E)

                away from the troubles  
                up up up to the sky and stars the SnowGlassLights

(he thought it would be cold up there)  
(cold was good)

(cold was numbing)

(he wanted to feel numb, didn’t want to feel anything, he wanted to be way bey o n d)

( ~~it takes numb to feel normal, it's normal to feel numb~~ )

(it was colder than the town of glass and ice)

(it hid the empty-sounding words)

(it hid the hard-packed dirt and concrete of the curb and the sharp corners of the night that were unforgiving)

 

Stories rang through his mind—stories he had been told, stories he had told, stories of the stars and dark nights and unsatisfied people who got up and changed their lives. 

(distractions from his life)

He tried to make the best of his life and fit them into the stories—

But what was it worth? what did he know? He really knew nothi n g  a t  a l l

(just turn over the page of his life)

(colour the pages grey)

The stillsilencequiet was punctured and shattered and cut through

~~(not like how his possible friend ? had done, it was a dumping-out-of-the-boat feeling not an anchoring one)~~

(never to be recovered)

(never to go back)

                by heavyburdeneddisappointed footsteps that paused by his unseeing of worldlyrealthings-eyes that saw stars-heaven-planes-glory eyes.

 

A choking, heart-wrenching sound from the figure above him was tugged out by the sight of him and brought his eyes crashingbreaking away from things divine down to the dirtrealsolid world and he met eyes filled with dyingsadpain.

(sorrysorrysorry)

(what hav e  I  be co meI’ m sor ry)

(I’M  S O R  R Y)

**( _S O R R Y)_**

 

“Josh, _Joshua_ ,” his mom pleaded, tears in her dyingsadpain lethargic eyes. 

(they reflected the stars)

(SparklingCrystalEthereal)

(he ~~dreams~~ dreamed of spinning among them)

“Please, _please_ come inside Josh. Why do you do this? It’s cold, it’s late. Please come inside.”  The SparklingCrystalEthereal creeped down her cheeks, nose, chin to shatter on the softsharp blades of grass.

(broken like so  m a n y  things)

(like Josh’s hopesdreamsmotivation)

(like the spirits of so many)

He got up, pulling on the hand offered that pulled him back from things divine, careful to avoid the cutting shards of the t e a r s that could cUT

(not his skin no)

(but could  c u t  his  sp i r i t  and  m i n d  and  b o d y  and  s o u l)

He fell into line behind his mom

(because he had to)

(because it was what was done)

(the stars blazed, blaZEDB L A Z E D  above him)

(their fire was too bright)  
( _ ~~stars hide your fires, these are my desires~~ )_

(he couldn’t look up an y m o r e)

( ~~exorcise my mind~~ )

(tie the blinkers over my eyes to avoid the stars)

                and followed her off the pier of the sidewalk and in to the sea of n o r m a l i t y

                he was swallowed up by waves of family of life and hurryhURRYH U R R Y and choked on the currents each family member brought, their bowed-down bodies brought down by the weight of living

(he wanted to go back outside and breaTHEBREATHE B R E A T H E  HE JUST NEEDED AIR AND THE HOPE OF THE PLANES)

(the panIC WA S RI S ING LI K ETH E OC E AN)

(he much preferred choking on laughter with his friend, it was such a better wa y  t o  g o)

 

But the planes were gone.

They waited for no one.

(they were like spac e s h i p s  that were unattainable-unimaginable-beyond)

They just gave temporary hope, not solid hope, but just head-spinning hope that was dead almost immediately. 

Their glory was fleeting and unshared. 

 

He had one last glimpse of the starsplanesnight from his bedroom window before his mom drew the curtains shut. 

“Go to bed, please, _please_ ,” she nearly sobbed.  There was a faint stirring of guiltsorrowshame in his gut

(a fine dinner fit for the K IN G OFT H ES NA KES)

                and so he donned his  m a s k of a betterbrotherbetterson and hugged his mom as an apology

(his back thudded against the wall once she left)

(guiltyguiLTYGU I L T Y)

(HEATHENBOYSON)

(A  F A K E  A N D  C O U N T E R F E I T  UNF O ST ER EDI MP O ST ER)

Standing against the wall was doing nothingnothingnothing

(get up gET UP)

                “Just go to bed _”_ he could hear his mom soulsighing

So that’s what he did—he climbed in to bed with the familiar  s n a k e s tangledbitingwrithing around his ankles and in his stomach and head.

(sleeping with the fishes)

(he couldn’t cling to them)

(what was a dream what wer e  me mo ries helPEHLPHELP)

                _“I got you”_ drifted into his ears, “ _follow me instead”_.

(An Act of Kindness was shown to him?)

(and warmedthawed him)  
(warmedthawed his heartsoulbodymind from the stars-passing-planes-familycurrents)

He fell into sleep

(but he didn’t fall away)

                he followed the whispers to  s l e ep

(he went to sleep on his own but was a p r e t ty s le ep er)

(the planes flew on)

**Author's Note:**

> (If you recognized/saw my username reference hAH good)  
> (if you get what thing(s) it's from even better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
> 
> but yeah  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> ^i think i end all of my stories like that wow
> 
> Stay Street  
> and  
> Stay Alive


End file.
